fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fievel Pan 3: The Fun Is Just Began
Plot: Jim Crow, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy Q. Mouse, and Lil' Urle were beginning to feel bored on Neverland, so they went to find the beautiful purple hedgehog powerful queen named Queen Aleena in their search adventure until their girlfriends; Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity finds them too. But when they searched out of their own, The Evil Captain Cat R. Waul is back to seek revenge on Fievel and Olivia, including their friends if he finds Queen Aleena, he is now teaming up with a evil old hag, Narissa, since she wants revenge on Timothy for his valentines day. Will the our four heroes stop the villains? Cast *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Fat Crow (Dumbo) *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboys - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Glasses Crow (Dumbo) *Princess Camille - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Riley Anderson - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Princess Sofia - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ponyo - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Twins Lostboys - Preacher Crow and Straw Hat Crow (Dumbo) *Zak Young - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Scarlet Starling - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cholena - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Crysta - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Peter Pan - Fievel (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Wendy Darling - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *John Darling - Bambi (Same as the movie) (as Olivia's big brother) *Michael Darling - Thumper (Bambi) (as Olivia's little brother) *Tinker Bell - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Nana - Pooka (Anastasia) *Extra with Pooka: Flower (Bambi) *Princess Tiger Lily - Bijou (Hamtaro) *The Indian Chief - Boss (Hamtaro) (as Bijou's guardian) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Mulan (Same as the movie) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Cinderella (Same as the movie) *The Indians - Ham-Hams (Hamtaro) *Captain Hook - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *The Old Hag - Hag Narissa (Enchanted) *Mr. Smee - T.R. Chula (An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Flotsam and Jetsam (both from The Little Mermaid) (as Cat R. Waul's enemies) *The Gangreen Gang - Buster, François, Mooch, Sparky, and Ruby (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *The Pirates - Cat R. Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *The Wolves - The Diamond Dogs (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Trivia *Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle sings "I Like To Move It" from Madagascar instead "The Jungle Rhythm". And The Ham-Hams, The Mermaids, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle sings "The Candy Man" by Sammy Davis Jr instead of "Fathoms Bellow". Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction